guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Alethiometer Of Infinity
The alethiometer of infinity, also known as Symbol Reader or Clair''voyant Compass'' is a type of compass used to gain information, and see the truth by clairvoyant means. The word comes from the Greek alētheia (ἀλήθεια) for "truth" and meter for "measure", so alethiometer literally means "truth measurer". The alethiometer has a kingdom or city like logo on the taplet when it is opened. on the front, when it's closed, it has symbols of letters and numbers, and a direction symbol on top. The compass can alternate colours, it can change from golden, to silver. pictureos.jpg|The compass, opened and silvered. Information: The alethiometer is a silver or golden appearenced iron like compass which contains the total of fifty or more symbols inside the compass, The user can use the compass if they possess Clairvoyant genes. The compass works by turning the dial to three symbols that are relevent to your question, for example. "Am i going to win the lotto tonight?", i would use this question by turning the dial to the wild man symbol, meaning wild in money, or wild rich, turn the other hands then to the tree for growth in money, or growth, as in loads of money, and the bee, for productivity, then you use clairvoyance to see visions within your mind. To use the alethiometer, the user directs three needles to lie over certain symbols on the face of device, and forms a question in his or her mind. The fourth needle then responds to the question, swinging over different symbols to form answers. Any given symbol may have numerous meanings.There are thirty-six symbols altogether on the alethiometer.The user needs a special form of focus to make the alethiometer work. When the user has the three needles set and the question in mind, the fourth hand will begin to move, going through a sequence of movements over each symbol related to the answer, sometimes quivering to indicate the meaning. The fourth arrow will continue to spin around and repeat the sequence until the user breaks focus, whereupon the reader is to use. The alethiometer can be used to predict the future events, see or tell about past events, or give you any information really. Symbols Of The Compass: here are some of the main symbols on the alethiometer, these symbols have been given meaning in the captions. http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hourglass.jpgHourglass, Time, Death, change...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sun.jpgSun, Day, Authority, truth...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alpha_and_Omega.jpgAlpha and Omega, Language, Process, words...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Marionette.jpgMarionette, Obedience, Submission, grace...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Serpent.jpgSerpent, Evil, Guile, natural wisdom...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Caidron_%28crucible%29.jpgCauldron (crucible), Alchemy, Craft, achieved wisdom...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anchor.jpgAnchor, Hope, Steadfastness, prevention...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Angel.jpgAngel, Messenger, Hierarchy, disobedience...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Helmet.jpgHelmet, War, Protection, narrow vision...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beehive.jpgBeehive, Productive work, Sweetness, light...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Moon.jpgMoon, Chastity, Mystery, the uncanny...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Madonna.jpgMadonna, Motherhood, The feminine, worship...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Apple.jpgApple, Sin, Knowledge, vanity...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bird.jpgBird, The soul (the dæmon), Spring, marriage...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bread.jpgBread, Nourishment, Christ, sacrifice...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ant.jpgAnt, Mechanical work, Diligence, tedium...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bull.jpgCattle or Bull, Earth, Power, honesty...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Candle.jpgCandle, Meaning, Understanding, learning...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cornucopia.jpgCornucopia, Wealth, Autumn, hospitality...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chameleon.jpgChameleon, Air, Greed, patience...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thunderbolt.jpgThunderbolt, Inspiration, Fate, anger...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dolphin.jpgDolphin, Water, Resurrection, playfulness...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Walled_Garden.jpgWalled Garden, Nature, Innocence, order...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Globe.jpgGlobe, Politics, Sovereignty, fame...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sword.jpgSword, Justice, Fortitude, the Church...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Griffin.jpgGriffin, Treasure, Watchfulness, courage...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Horse.jpgHorse, Europe, Journeys, fidelity...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Camel.jpgCamel, Asia, Summer, perseverance...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elephant.jpgElephant, Africa, Charity, continence...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Crocodile_%28caiman%29.jpgCrocodile (caiman), America, Rapacity, enterprise...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Baby.jpgBaby, The future, Malleability, helplessness...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Compass.jpgCompass, Measurement, Mathematics, science...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lute.jpgLute, Poetry, Rhetoric, philosophy...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tree.jpgTree, Firmness, Shelter, fertility...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wild_man.jpgWild man, Wild man, The Masculine, lust...http://hdm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Owl.jpgMeaning night, soul, or vision. Category:Magical Mythology Category:Other